A machine (e.g., a server machine) within a network-based system may be used to communicate information about various products and services available for sale. Examples of network-based systems include commerce systems (e.g., shopping websites or auction websites), publication systems (e.g., classified advertisement websites), listing systems (e.g., wish list websites or gift registries), transaction systems (e.g., payment websites), and social network systems (e.g., Facebook®, Twitter®, or LinkedIn®). A product may be manufactured by a manufacturer and available for purchase from a seller, who may use a network-based system to merchandise the product in general or one or more specimens thereof. A potential buyer may seek information (e.g., from the network-based system) regarding the product in general or one or more specimens thereof. As an example, a product may be a model of vehicle (e.g., an automobile, a boat, or an airplane), and an individual vehicle may be a specimen (e.g., an instance) of the model of vehicle.